


Two Birds

by writemydreams



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Reverse Big Bang 2017, Court of Owls, M/M, protective damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Slade seeks out Dick while he's patrolling so he can inform him of a potential contract from a new client: to capture Nightwing and bring him to the fairgrounds. Dick has to place his trust in his somewhat lover -- because if he doesn't allow Slade to "capture" him, someone else will.





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdinOddly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinOddly/gifts).



Dick zip-ties Clock King’s hands around the lamp post. “Oracle, tell GCPD I have the last of Arkham’s breakouts subdued. He’s tied up outside the Purple Wave Club. Clock King will be waking up in a cell later.” He stands and brushes off his suit. All of the Bats have been busy chasing down prisoners tonight after the latest disaster at Arkham Asylum.

“Got it. Wait, isn’t that a strip club?” Barbara teases. “Are you going to get up on the stage and put on a show now that your work is done?”

Dick rolls his eyes behind his domino mask. “Nightwing doesn’t do strip shows.”

“Could have fooled me.” Dick whips around to see Slade in his Deathstroke armor. Dick moves into a defensive stance. As Robin, he earned Slade’s respect. Respect never earns him any special treatment though. Even after they started sleeping together. Slade has betrayed him before, hurt him when Dick interrupted him on a job, and left his fair share of bruises and injuries on his skin over the years. “Relax, kid. I’m not here to fight you.”

Dick remains wary. “Explain the armor then.” Slade won’t be here for a simple chat if he’s armored and carrying his weapons.

“Robin is nearby if you need backup,” Barbara offers through the com.

“Not now.” Dick doesn’t want Damian getting involved with Slade.

Slade pats the hilt of his sword. “I had a job. There’s nothing you can do about that now, pretty bird. Spare me your noble talk about how killing is wrong and come with me. I have some news you’ll want to hear.” He turns and walks away. Slade doesn't need to look back to know that Dick will follow him.

“I take it you’re going after him?” Barbara asks.

“Yes.”

“Need Robin to guard Clock King until GCPD arrives?”

Dick glances at the man. Even if he does regain consciousness, he’s tied up. “No. Nightwing out.” He switches off his com before she can respond. He doesn’t need the family to hear Slade’s news for him. Especially Damian. This… thing going on between him and Slade really isn’t anything Dick wants Damian to find out about. He won’t understand and will probably hunt Slade down to give him the shovel talk. Picturing it does make him smile despite how turning off his com will definitely earn Bruce’s disapproval.

Easily, Dick catches up with Slade. He’s standing on the edge of the roof looking out over Gotham. It’s a typical night in the city. Dark, oppressive clouds cover the sky with the bat signal as the lone beacon of hope. Dick keeps a careful distance between them to avoid temptation. “Tell me what this important news of yours is.”

Slade reaches up to pull off his helmet. “I’ve been offered a new contract that will be of interest to you.”

Dick instantly assumes the worst. “One of my brothers? My sister? Slade, you can’t take this contract!” He steps closer and grabs Slade’s shoulders, temptation be damned. “You’ll start a war in Gotham and all of the Bats and our allies will come after you.” His tone hardens as he looks up at his kind of lover. “Including me.” He looks into that single eye, growling a warning when Slade’s hands run down his sides to grasp his hips.

“Relax, pretty bird. I’m not an idiot. I have no intention of starting an all out war with the Bat Clan.”

“Then what does your contract entail?”

Slade smirks at him. “It’s going to cost you to find out.” He grabs Dick’s ass, the Nightwing suit accentuating one of his finest features. “Kiss me.”

Dick rises up to press his lips to Slade’s in a brief kiss. “Tell me.”

Slade smacks his ass with a disapproving sound. “You can do better than that and you know it. Two kisses now.”

Dick glowers up at him. “You’re the one groping me yet still demanding kisses as payment! Is the final price for this information going to be a visit to a hotel room?”

Slade gives his ass one last squeeze before grasping his hips again. “You know me better than that, Grayson. Kiss me and the information is yours. A proper kiss this time.”

Dick reaches up to tangle his fingers in Slade’s hair as he draws him into a heated kiss. Dick is soon sighing into it, pressing closer to him. Slade’s tongue pushes into his mouth to deepen the kiss as strong hands tighten around his hips. Dick surrenders control to him without protest. The kiss lasts until Dick has to pull back to catch his breath. Slade allows him a brief respite before claiming his lips again. It’s embarrassingly easy for him to lose track of himself when he has Slade’s hands or his mouth on him. Dick breaks the kiss for good this time. “Talk, Slade. Or I’m leaving.”

Slade doesn’t delay. “I received an offer for a new contract: capture Nightwing and bring him to the old Gotham Fairgrounds.”

Dick instinctively pushes away from Slade. He knows the place all too well. He’s tangled with Joker thugs there before while their boss lives in a padded cell in Arkham Asylum. “Don’t tell me you took it and that the kiss was a pretense at getting me to drop my guard!” If Slade intends to end this, whatever it is between them, with an attempt to capture him for a client then Dick isn’t going to make it easy for him.

Slade shakes his head. “I haven’t accepted the contract. Even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you about it and then kiss you to make capturing you easier. We both know that isn’t my style.”

He’s right. “Who contacted you?”

“It was an anonymous message from an unlisted number. The client said they can’t risk revealing their name. Whoever it is isn’t afraid of the Bat. Otherwise he or she wouldn’t be fool enough to try taking one of his precious birds away.”

Dick mulls over Slade’s words. An anonymous client who has a grudge against him and is wealthy enough to afford Deathstroke’s services. A resident of Gotham? Someone from his days as Robin? One of Batman’s villains? There’s a lot to consider. “You’re right, Slade. This contract does interest me. How did they contact you? A phone call or text?”

“By text. I informed them I have an ongoing contract and that I don’t take on simultaneous jobs. The client is willing to wait.”

Dick swallows. He doesn’t need to ask to know that Slade is now available to hire. “If you aren’t interested then why haven’t you turned them down? Are you expecting me to give you a better offer or something?” After all, money talks with Slade.

He makes a dismissive gesture. “You know I don’t want Daddy Bat’s money. And unless you’ve decided to moonlight as a stripper,” he smirks and slowly looks Dick over as if picturing him on a stage, “you can’t afford my prices. I like you, kid, but I’m not turning down good money because we’re fucking. If you go missing, every Bat and ally will be working harder than ever to stop crimes, find you, and catch whoever’s responsible for your disappearance.” He looks over Dick’s shoulder. “Come out of the shadows and take part in this conversation. Or are you content being a guard dog?”

Dick half expects to see Bruce there as he turns. Instead, it’s Damian. Damian who emerges from behind an air conditioning unit on a nearby roof. “Deathstroke. What are your intentions with Nightwing?” He demands. He vaults over the edge of the roof to join them, moving to stand at Dick’s side. Shit. How much has Damian heard? Did he see them kissing? Or Slade getting handsy?

“Keep it G rated,” Dick hisses to Slade. He’d sooner fight off vampires in his underwear than have Damian discover they’re lovers. Or worse, have to explain himself if Slade should go into detail about what his exact _intentions_ with him are.

Slade, the bastard, smirks at him. He says nothing of what he and Dick get up to out of uniform though. “I’ve decided to accept the contract.”

“No you won’t,” Damian snarls just as Dick objects.

Slade holds up a hand to silence them. “It’s all going to be an act. We’ll fight, I capture you, and bring you to the fairgrounds as requested. The client will come to collect you in person or send an associate to do so. Once they’ve revealed themselves, Robin will step in. You free yourself and face me while Robin takes out your would be abductor. The case will be easy money for me, a threat to Nightwing handled, and I’ll have the Bat clan in my debt.”

Damian snaps out a retort before Dick has a chance to speak. “I refuse your terms. You will not use or endanger him for your own financial gain.”

Dick lays his hand on Damian’s shoulder. He needs more information before he can even consider accepting Slade’s proposal. Slade deeply values his honor. For him to accept money and willingly betray a client is out of character for him. Is this Slade’s way of demonstrating that he cares about Dick? He knows he won’t get an answer if he asks. “How much are you being offered to bring me in?”

“Three million dollars.”

Dick isn’t sure if he should be offended or impressed by the amount that Slade’s mysterious client is willing to pay for him. “Show me the message.”

“Nightwing, what are you doing?” Damian hisses. “He is our enemy! We should be _fighting_ with him not conversing and collaborating with him!”

Dick squeezes his shoulder. “I know we’re usually on opposite sides of the law. Look, Robin, I’m not overly fond of this plan either. If Slade refuses the contract then someone else is going to take it. Someone who would make the abduction genuine. Maybe even put innocent lives in danger. I’ve fought criminals for half my life so I’m confident I can handle whoever this Nightwing hater sends after me. I’d rather not have the threat hanging over my head though.” He looks up to meet Slade’s single eye again. How much does he trust Slade with his safety? How much can Dick trust him? Outside the club, seeing Slade put him on the defensive. Sometimes Slade is there for a fight. Other times he wants to pin Dick to the wall and kiss him until he shakes. Now he’s going to deceive a client for him. “Do you have the message?”

Slade pulls out his work phone and unlocks it before handing it over. Dick studies the message. It’s short and precise, revealing little information about the client. It would be too easy if they included an explanation for _why_ they wanted to capture Nightwing. “Well, at least they want me alive and not dead,” he says with false cheer as he returns the phone to Slade. “Am I going to see any of this money?”

“You might.” Slade smirks. “If you earn it.” He gives Dick’s body another slow onceover.

Dick isn’t impressed. “Come on, Robin. Let’s finish up patrol.” He takes a step back. “We’ll talk about this again later. Try not to commit any other crimes tonight. Or I will have to arrest you.”

Slade gives him a mocking salute in response.

_**Three Days Later** _

Dick isn’t sure what smells worse: himself or the sewers Killer Croc calls home. He checks the sky as he climbs out of the tunnel and into the rundown streets of Lower Gotham. Dawn’s still a few hours away. Aside from Croc, he hasn’t run into too much trouble tonight. Dick thinks it’s safe to cut his patrol short so he can go home and shower. Give the reeking suit a thorough clean. Though who knows, a single whiff of him could stop criminal activity. He senses a presence behind him. Turning, Dick suppresses a groan as he sees Slade. Why does his kind of lover have to find him in this state? Slade, at least, isn’t wearing his Deathstroke armor so he probably isn’t here for a fight or to kill anyone. He’s in jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Even in civilian clothes Slade still cuts an impressive figure. “Slade. Good to see you’re not working.”

“Grayson. Had a busy night? I heard you and Killer Croc got into a brawl earlier.” Slade waves a hand in front of his nose. “You smell like it too.”

“I know I stink,” Dick huffs. “I’m going home to shower.”

Slade looks like Christmas has come early. “Why don’t I join you? We need to discuss our plan for the fairgrounds anyway.” He takes a step closer. Dick forces himself to hold still rather than retreat or move forward into Slade’s reach. “Always love stripping you out of that suit.” He fists his hand in Dick’s hair to pull him in for a hungry kiss as he gropes his ass. Dick can’t stop himself from melting into the kiss. Until…

“Ew, Nightwing, turn off your com before you make out with Deathstroke!” Tim complains.

Dick smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, Red. Croc’s been subdued and GCPD are taking him back to Arkham. City seems okay tonight so I’m going home to shower. If B or Robin asks for me, tell them I’ll stop by later.” He smacks Slade’s grabby hand off his ass. “Nightwing out. Get some sleep.”

“You too.” Tim, bless him, says nothing judgmental about Slade.

Dick turns off his com. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine. Your apartment is a pigsty and your idea of ‘edible’ food,” Slade says it sarcastically, “is a bowl of sugary cereal or takeout.”

“Fine. You can fuck me in the shower if you make me breakfast.” Like Bruce, Dick has never mastered the art of cooking. Slade sometimes takes it upon himself to feed him – usually after griping he’s too skinny. He’s a good cook so Dick doesn’t mind the complaints about his apartment, body, or cooking.

Slade agrees to his terms. “Stay downwind, Grayson.”

“Funny,” Dick gripes. “You can take up your complaints with Croc the next time the two of you run into each other.” He takes to the rooftops and follows Slade to the condo he tends to use when he stays in Gotham. Dick is intimately acquainted with it. Probably _too_ intimately acquainted given their difference in morals. “Open the bathroom window so I can climb in?”

Slade takes out his keys. “You know where it is.”

Dick perches on the window ledge while he waits for Slade. The window is unlocked and pushed up so he can slip through. “Thanks.” He peels off his mask to drape it over the sink. Slade steps close to skim his hands over Dick’s body before he works on the catches of the Nightwing suit. Having Slade strip him out of the suit is usually a lot sexier than it is now. It’s rushed, both of them eager to get Dick out of the reeking suit and into the shower.

Slade pulls the suit down his thighs so Dick can step out of it. “I’ll get another towel and some clothes while you wash up.”

Dick raises an eyebrow. “Thought you were joining me?”

“I will once you stop smelling like a sewer.” Slade nudges him towards the shower.

Dick just laughs. He pulls the curtain aside to turn on the water. He runs his hand under the stream until it’s warm enough then pulls up the knob. He steps into the bathtub then snorts as he tries to picture Slade taking a bath. Let alone a bubble bath!

“What’s so funny?”

Dick grins at him. “Thinking of you taking a bubble bath.”

“I was four the last time I had a bubble bath. Clean up, Grayson.” Slade leaves the bathroom. Dick gives his hair and body a thorough scrub until the water runs clean. He hears Slade return to the bathroom and gives him a sultry look. “Join me?”

He barely has time to kiss Slade before he’s turned around to have his front pressed to the shower wall.

 

Dick eagerly wolfs down the ham, cheese, and spinach omelet Slade puts in front of him. As much as he loves cereal he will never turn down a good, home cooked meal. “I still say you owe me some of that abduction money,” he says when he comes up for air. “This contract involves me after all.”

Slade sits down across from him with his own plate. “So you’ve said. Are you too old for allowance money now?”

Dick points his fork at Slade. “You teased me about my allowance or turning to stripping earlier. Right now being Nightwing is my job and that’s what I use Bruce’s money for. That pays for my suits, gear, my apartment, safe houses, etc. I deserve half of your payout and you know it. I won’t allow you to use $3 million to finance your next kill.” He fixes Slade with an intense look. He knows the effect is lessened since he’s only wearing one of Slade’s shirts and his hair is still drying.

Slade is unfazed. He takes a drink from his glass of orange juice, setting it down before looking at Dick again. “What would you do with $1.5 million? Hire a personal chef or a maid? Buy a new wardrobe?”

Dick ignores the jibes. “I’d invest in Gotham and donate to some charities.”

Slade shakes his head. “You’re a bleeding heart, kid.”

“If my ass was all you really cared about then you wouldn’t make me breakfast or discuss one of your contracts with me. I’m always going to be a hero, Slade, whether you like it or not.” Dick sets his chin defiantly when Slade laughs at him.

“You do have the best ass in the business. I like your fire too, kid. I’ll give it some thought, but I suppose you’re due for a share. Cancel any plans you have for Friday night, pretty bird. I’m turning you in then.”

Dick isn’t looking forward to it. “It’s a date. You’re a pervert so I assume you’re going to tie me up at the fairgrounds?”

Slade looks amused. “You’re as perverted as I am, Grayson. You love it when I spank you or have those pretty legs draped over my shoulders.” He grins when Dick blushes. “The client will expect a tied up Nightwing. Maybe I’ll spice it up and add some chains.”

Dick brushes his hair back. “All right. So I’m trussed up while we wait for my kidnapper. While you’re completing the transaction, I free myself from the ropes. I get a good look at who’s willing to pay to capture Nightwing and fight you while Robin takes on the client or their security. He’ll take them down, I’ll deal with you, and your reputation will remain intact.”

Slade takes another drink. “Is Daddy Bats going to be there too?”

Dick really doesn’t want Bruce to be present. “I’m sure Batman has more pressing issues to attend to.”

Slade raises an eyebrow. “Will he? And don’t you be thinking of double crossing me, Grayson. You could turn me into the GCPD for kidnapping and murder. I’ll have to track you down and punish you if you do that. You’d definitely need to be spanked. Hard.”

Dick tries to look innocent. Even as he has to suppress a shiver at the thought of Slade laying him over his lap to deliver the promised spanking. He knows Slade isn’t fooled by him. “Like I said, perverted. You can’t stop thinking about my ass.” He gets up from the table to put away his dishes. It’s so late it’s early now. He’s ready to go to bed. Bruce is hosting a gala tonight with mandatory attendance. He wants to be well rested before playing the vapid, socialite son of Gotham’s most desired bachelor. Also Bruce is definitely going to make him feel about two inches tall if Damian has tattled on him about the plan.

Slade eyes him. “Too tired for more?” He lays one strong hand on Dick’s hip to tug him closer.

Dick considers. “Not that tired yet.” He gives Slade a come hither look. “Maybe I’ll let you tie me up as practice.” He’ll be on Slade’s good side then and might be able to get some insight into Slade’s now deceased target. He steps back, out of reach, to pull off the shirt.

Slade drinks in his bare skin as he rises to his feet. “Practice makes perfect.”

_**Friday: 11 PM** _

Dick slowly comes to. His arms are tied above his head with sturdy rope while something wood presses against his back. A post? A wall? He continues to feign unconsciousness to give his mind a chance to catch up. Slade… he’d been fighting Slade not far from the fairgrounds.

Gloved fingers turn his face up. “I know you’re awake, pretty bird. You don't need to keep pretending when it’s only the two of us here.”

Dick suppresses a shiver when Slade’s hand leaves his face to travel down his chest. “How long was I out?”

“About forty minutes.” Slade lowers his voice. “My client’s on the way.”

Dick wiggles his fingers experimentally to test their circulation. The binding is as much of an act as their kidnapping charade is. Getting out of these ropes won’t be difficult. Slade’s done better jobs of tying him up in bed. Dick swallows. He really shouldn’t be thinking of a strong hand pinning him down while teeth mark his neck and fingers work him open. “Do you have an ETA?”

Slade shakes his head. “Not yet. Your little bird brother isn’t too far away. He’ll see them before we do.”

“I’ve got Red Robin in my ear too.” Dick twists his wrists in the ropes until Slade reaches up to stop him. “What?”

“Stop squirming and drop your head. Feign unconsciousness until Robin steps in.”

Dick smiles wryly. “At least you aren’t going to be lording over your prize and feeling me up while we’re waiting.” He lets his head loll to the side as he relaxes against the post.

Slade pats his thigh. “To think you accused me of being perverted.”

Damian makes a disgusted noise while Tim sighs. “Nightwing, I know you’re a shameless flirt, but please spare us. Robin and I don’t want to hear this.”

“I had to listen to Ra’s al Ghul offer to make you his concubine the last time we ran into him!” Dick hisses. Poor Damian makes a choked noise this time.

That gets Slade’s attention. “Which of you bats is also interested in propositioning villains?”

“I do not proposition villains! Especially not Damian’s homicidal grandfather!” Tim growls. “You and B are the _only_ ones who proposition villains. Catwoman, Talia al Ghul… at least you just have Deathstroke.” His next words banish all thoughts of flirting. “There’s a car coming up the road. ETA five minutes.”

Dick knows better than to try to look over his shoulder. “They’re coming.” Slade assumes a relaxed stance near him while they wait. The predator with his captive prey. Both are silent until Damian speaks.

“I see the car. It’s black, nondescript. No distinguishing features about it. There are two men inside. The one in the back has his head down; I can’t make out his face. The driver looks like a bodyguard.”

Dick hums in acknowledgment. In mere minutes he’ll know who paid Slade.

Soon enough he hears the car. The driver parks a short distance away and shuts off the engine. Dick peers through his hair to watch. A tall, muscular man in military grade body armor steps around the car to open the door for his boss. Dick’s blood runs cold, Damian growls, and Tim gasps as the man steps out. _Owl_. He wears an immaculate pinstriped suit with red hair curling out from behind the owl mask. Dick takes another look at the bodyguard. He seems to be an ordinary human rather than one of the Talons. His skin is copper instead of bone white with black veins. Dick grips the ropes tightly. Shit. This is far worse than he thought! The Court of Owls has been defeated. All of its members are dead at Lincoln March’s hand or in prison. Their Talons are defeated, in Arkham Asylum, or killed after their assault on Gotham. Now an Owl has paid Deathstroke to find and bring him here. Dick barely suppresses a shudder as he thinks of the hellish life that was meant to be his. It’s a cruel twist of fate that his parents’ murder is what saved him from becoming a Talon.

“Deathstroke,” the Owl says as he walks towards them. “Your skills have not been exaggerated. Nightwing has proved too difficult for my associates to apprehend. Now you have delivered him into my hands. The Court of Owls will reward you handsomely for your services tonight.”

Slade steps back so the Owl can examine him. “I drugged him after I knocked him out. It should make his transportation easier for you.”

Dick is relieved it’s all a charade. The situation would be even more alarming if Slade had drugged him. He can feel his skin crawl when the Owl runs his hands over his body to feel his muscle tone. The examination is purely clinical. He’s had enough of feigning unconsciousness so shifts against the post he’s bound to.

“Gray Son. You’re awake.”

Dick stiffens. This is bad. Do all of the remaining members of the Court of Owls know his true identity? What about Bruce? Does the Court plan to create more Talons to carry out their assassinations and try to take over the city again? “The name is _Grayson_. I am not your ‘Gray Son’ and I never will be. You’re delusional if you think you can make me into a Talon.” He’d rather die. Birthright or no. “Besides, there’s no Court of Owls left. It’s been destroyed and the Talons defeated.”

“You are wrong about everything, Gray Son. You and your allies admittedly struck a serious blow against the Court. Owls are strong though. We persevere. We are rebuilding the Court, and you will take your long overdue place as our Talon. Mitchells, cut him loose and bring him to the car,” he orders the bodyguard. “We must begin the change immediately.”

Dick takes advantage of the Owl’s distraction to twist his hands free of the ropes. “Hell no!” Damian explodes into action as Dick flips away from the post. He leaves his youngest brother to handle the bodyguard while he focuses on the Owl. Every member of the Court is from the elite class. They’re soft. Accustomed to wealth and power. They rely on Talons to do their dirty work. Taking him down will be child’s play.

The Owl sighs. “Why must you resist your destiny, Gray Son?”

Dick grits his teeth. “My destiny was to be an acrobat. Not a brainwashed killer.” He sends the man crumpling to the ground with a single kick.

“Nice,” Tim praises. “You got him before he could make another speech about why you deserve to serve the Court. If Jason were here he would’ve made a game of shots for how many times he mentioned that during the monologue.”

Dick grins. “Thanks.” He glances at Slade, who has watched everything without lifting a finger to help him. So much for the fight he thought they would need to have.

Slade watches all from his position. “Not bad, pretty bird.”

Dick smirks at him. “Did you expect anything else?” He looks at Damian, seeing the Owl’s bodyguard unconscious and zip-tied at his feet. “Great work, Robin. We need to get these two back to the Cave. B will need to question him before he turns the Owl over to GCPD.” He sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair. “They’re supposed to be gone.”

Damian stalks over to put himself between Dick and Slade. “They are. As should you, Wilson. You have been useful this once and so I will allow you to walk away from the fairgrounds without a fight.”

Slade doesn’t laugh or respond with a sarcastic quip as others would have. “I’ll keep you posted if I hear anything more from the Court. Take care of Grayson, baby bird.” He turns to go then pauses. “What are you intending to do with the car?”

“I’ll drive it back to the cave,” Damian replies as if the answer were obvious.

Slade cocks his head. “Can you even see over the steering wheel?”

Damian holds his head high. “I’ve been driving since I was eight. Nightwing was recently unconscious and thus incapable of driving.” He takes Dick’s arm and brings him over to the car. He wants to protest, but decides to let Damian do what he wants. Slade is gone when Dick turns his head back to check where he is. He knows they’ll see each other again soon. Dick loads the bodyguard into the backseat and comes back for the Owl. Damian removes the mask so they can get a good look at his face. It’s Marcus Hall, the heir to the Bank of Gotham. Great. The Halls are also Owls. Is the Wayne family the only one of Gotham’s old money families to not belong to the Court? Dick puts the Owl next to the bodyguard and slides into the passenger seat.

Damian gives him a judgmental look. “I thought Father had poor taste in partners. Airhead society women as well as Catwoman. None of them are killers for hire though. What do you see in Deathstroke? He’s twice your age, more villainous than Todd, and his youngest child is the same age as Drake!”

Dick sighs. Great. A lecture from a ten-year-old is going to precede a lecture from Bruce. His fear has come true: he has to explain himself to Damian. “You’ve never been in love or dated anyone before so it’s going to be difficult for you to understand. Slade and I have a lot of history. For a long time he was my enemy, but things… changed after I left Robin behind to become Nightwing. Slade’s no hero. Never has been and I doubt he ever will be. He isn’t just some random killer though. He has honor. Um, you don’t want to know this, but the sex is great too. Really great.”

Damian starts the car with a noise of disgust. “I have no desire to hear about your carnal activities.”

“Neither do I,” Tim mutters.

Dick considers pretending to be unconscious again.

 

As tempting as staying for Alfred’s cooking is, Dick declines the invitation to spend the night at the manor. Bruce is still giving him that infuriating “I’m judging you” look. Even though Dick is standing by Damian, the child conceived when Bruce had a hot night with _Talia al Ghul_. It’s a miracle he and Catwoman haven’t had a little “kitten” yet and oh is that ever a disturbing thought. “I should get home.”

“I’m coming with you,” Damian declares. “Wilson is untrustworthy. He has lecherous intentions with you.”

Dick can’t help but smile even as Bruce continues to judge him. “Aw, Dami, it’s sweet that you’re so protective of me!” He beams and hugs his youngest brother, who squirms in protest.

“Grayson! Unhand me!”

Dick’s smile widens. “Nope! You want to be my bodyguard then you’re going to have to cuddle with me.” He hopes Slade won’t try to stop by the apartment tonight. With Damian there a fight will definitely happen. Also he’ll probably be cockblocked for the near future, unless he gives his family the slip.

Damian finally extricates himself from Dick’s grasp. “I need to prepare an overnight bag.”

“What about school?” Bruce asks. “Do you need to get picked up or is Dick going to drive?”

Damian scowls. “Father, there is nothing that farce of an institution can teach me that I don’t already know. My time would be better spent in the Cave solving cases.”

Dick ruffles Damian’s hair. “You’re out of luck there, baby bird. I tried that when I was your age with no success.” So had Tim. Jason was the only Robin who actually enjoyed going to school and getting a good education.

Bruce stands firm. “Dick speaks correctly. Your studies are important, Damian, even if you don’t believe they are. The Waynes have always been Gotham Academy students as have all of my children. I expect the same from you. Have you finished all your homework?”

Damian isn’t happy, but he doesn’t protest further. “Not entirely.”

Bruce sighs. “You were supposed to have your homework completed before patrol. You can stay with Dick tonight so long as you bring your schoolwork with you. Dick, make sure he finishes his homework. I’ll drive the two of you there.” He turns his gaze to Dick. “Can you take him to school tomorrow?”

Dick nods. “I can. We can watch Animal Planet and finish your homework together.” He appreciates Bruce driving them to his apartment. Even though he can’t help but worry that father and son are going to tag team him for yet another lecture about being with Slade and working with him.

_**The Next Morning** _

After dropping Damian off, Dick picks up coffee and a blueberry muffin to eat back at his place. He has the day to himself to work on some cases, pester Slade for his share, do some yoga, maybe even watch a TV show or two. He unlocks the door and kicks his shoes off inside. He bumps the door shut with his hip then freezes. Slade is sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

“I’m impressed, Grayson. You actually cleaned this dump.” Slade sets the newspaper aside. He’s wearing civilian clothes again today. How did he get inside? Slade doesn’t have a key. The door hasn’t been forced or unlocked. Neither is the window broken.

Dick remembers to hang up his keys. “I cleaned last night. Damian said my apartment was a disgrace.” It hadn’t even been that bad! “What are you doing here?”

“You wanted your share of last night’s transaction.” He stands up so he can take his phone out of his pocket. “We can do this with a simple transfer of funds from my account to yours.”

Dick goes over to Slade. “Perfect.” He pulls out his own phone, making a note to call the bank later in case the sudden appearance of $1.5 million is marked as a suspicious transaction. He puts the phone away so he can kiss Slade. “Thanks for this. The money, the case…” he trails off as he rocks back on his heels. “I can’t believe the Court of Owls is still around.” It’s a crushing feeling to know that there is still more to be done with the same enemy. It must be how Bruce feels whenever the latest freak escapes from Arkham to go on a rampage yet again.

“You never told me you were supposed to be a Talon.”

Dick sits down on the couch. If they’re going to have this conversation he might have to add vodka to his coffee. “I didn’t want to think about it. My great-grandfather, William Cobb, was… is… a Talon. That’s why Marcus Hall kept saying it was my birthright. If my parents’ lines hadn’t been cut I would have been a Talon as well. I learned all that and the awful truth about Haly’s Circus. It was a breeding ground for the Court.” He sighs and raises the coffee to his lips to take a long drink. Dick keeps telling himself he doesn’t care about the Court and their would-be plans for him. After last night, he isn’t sure how true that is.

“The Court is weak if they hired me to kidnap you and used a bodyguard rather than a Talon. You didn’t become a Talon so don’t let what could have been haunt you.” Slade catches Dick’s hand when he starts to trace over the scars William Cobb left on him that night. “Grayson?”

Dick pulls his hand free to lift up his shirt and show Slade. “My great-grandfather gave me these the night the Court of Owls tried to take over Gotham City.” He can’t suppress a shiver when Slade runs his fingers along the marks. Sometimes when Slade sees him sporting a new scar, Dick explains how he got it. He’s never said a word about these. Slade hasn’t asked either.

Both of them know some things are better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was born from the lovely art that OdinOddly drew. I needed a reason for Dick's circumstances, and one of my first ideas was for the entire thing to be a charade. Slade was more villainous in my first draft and became better with revisions - to Dick's relief. I wrote this before I read Nightwing #2 - surprise surprise, Gotham's fairgrounds are mentioned there along with Dick's plan for them. 
> 
> Damian was supposed to have a small part in the beginning and the end, but he decided he needed to protect his brother's virtue. Or lack thereof now.


End file.
